


【Drarry】波特奶油小蛋糕

by Anech



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anech/pseuds/Anech
Summary: recipe：如何制作诱人的草莓奶油蛋糕？Step：给脸红的哈利波特来点奶油。BY Draco Malfoy





	【Drarry】波特奶油小蛋糕

**Author's Note:**

> 奶油Play/路人接近/限制高潮

他不喜欢激烈的性爱，不喜欢毫无准备的冲动行事，他憎恨被人耻笑或被看作是怪胎，也不喜欢自己用了福灵剂也逃不过的霉运。然而似乎就是受这种不幸的影响，综合了一切哈利波特所讨厌的东西——几乎可以说是更糟了——他现在在德思礼家的碗柜里——那个储藏室一样的他曾经的住处，被德拉科马尔福压在墙壁上，楼上睡着姨夫一家，身边堆着杂物。可惜夜色已经浓到无法在伦敦的郊区看清星空，他身后令人讨厌的小马尔福正用手指在自己身上兴风作浪，局势显然不能挽回，而被点燃的身体无法掩饰情火汹涌。  
一周的圣诞假期他们没有见过面，短暂的离别让青春期的男孩们分外难熬。德拉科是带了飞路粉来的，“感谢韦斯莱把波特家编进飞路网”。德拉科在半夜三更偷偷从庄园溜出来，所以去敲门的时候，哈利吓得差点把他变成雪貂。

“去卧室！”  
“不要，就在这。”  
“Malfoy！”  
不顾救世主的反抗，他咬上那通红的耳垂，瞥见颈间也染上了暧昧的粉色，哈利止不住喘息与因为害怕被发现而拼命压抑的小声呻吟。整个人就像从蜜糖罐子里捞出来的大草莓，散发着香气。德拉科马尔福不想承认自己的死对头是那么诱人，除了他为人称赞的眼睛，那薄唇、伤疤、白皙的肌肤，伙同细软的黑发，一举一动都闪着光。尽管不情愿，但是，是的，哈利波特是他想要上的类型。  
想要得到的东西就一定要得到手简直是做梦。条件良好的家庭给德拉科带来的幻觉有多不靠谱在他遇见哈利波特以后就让这个纨绔子弟明明白白。即使是在费尽心机完成“把冤家对头追到手”的艰难任务的今天，希望他能乖乖就范仍然是一种奢求。  
于是他一下子吻住抱怨的嘴，在唾液交换间吞下哈利的一切不满，而当这个漫长的吻结束，救世主基本已经说不出话，只是斜倚在门边大口进行氧气补给。壁橱里昏暗的灯照亮交缠的银丝，滴落在嘴角的液体给俊美的脸上再添一份性感。半眯起眼睛、开始缓缓解开衬衫、微微伸出舌头舔干净嘴角的哈利波特，好像几乎光是看着就能来上一发。于是他不再犹豫，像个未经人事的毛头小子等待情人带他上床，修长的手指灵巧地解开所有扣子，以及拉链。甚至那声“我想干你”的沙哑低语让哈利有被猛兽捕获的感觉。他颤抖了一下，发现自己早就硬了。  
“喂，Malfoy……”  
他们上床的次数其实并不多，在寝室里太容易被人发现（无论是格兰芬多还是斯莱特林都一样），而随着白昼的缩短，在露天的场合做爱也变得令人不甚愉快，仅有悄悄趁众人外出去霍格莫德村的时候发生的几次匆忙性事，让哈利对于这些东西其实并不适应。比如现在他想要让身上的人动作快一点，来让开始饥渴地流出液体的性器得到安慰，或是满足仿佛因为记起了曾经得到的快感而开始不自觉地收缩的后穴，却并不知道应该用怎样的词句来完整地表达。他红着脸用下身去贴近对方、贪婪地蹭着对方、楚楚可怜的逞强样子，话语之间的含义色情无比。  
“Potter……你在向我求欢吗？”  
求欢？我？对德拉科马尔福？  
这不可能——这就像费尔奇找到有求必应屋，像哈利波特没有发生意外就输掉魁地奇，像福吉上破釜酒吧点黄油啤酒一样——不可能。  
他的脸红带上了愤怒和悲伤，破罐子破摔地去扯德拉科的裤子——恼羞成怒的猫咪在不要命地挠他的裤头。德拉科任由他放肆地动作，伸入两根手指在哈利因为长时间的亲吻本就有些疼的嘴里搅动。哈利呜呜地咕哝着，想要一口咬下去却找不到施力点，就像是中了石化咒一样失去了调控肌肉的能力。足以溺死于其中的欲望在争斗中杀死理智，连脑袋也昏昏沉沉不听使唤。他在想什么？他在想德拉科马尔福撕开他的衣服，像之前一样插进他的身体，有力的腰身来回动作，一下下地撞击他的前列腺，以及并非为了繁衍而射出的精液带来的让他几乎哭出声的高潮。  
而马尔福清楚陌生的快感会让小猫咪收紧爪子，这个时候可以趁波特失神的档口，在那漂亮的肩膀和锁骨上留下淡粉色的印记——简直是最棒的恶趣味了，看哈利波特结结巴巴地和他的朋友们解释这些浮想联翩的痕迹。  
而他每次都保证说，绝对不会留牙印。  
哈利波特恨德拉科马尔福的善于说谎。  
那些津液落到哈利赤裸的胸膛上，迷茫的绿色瞳孔倒映出暖黄灯光，他微微低着头安静地等着被玩弄——德拉科看着他一副待宰羔羊的样子深吸一口冷气，上帝，这格兰芬多还没有二十岁，而他正想操他，操到他开始胡言乱语，把他干出水来，让他爽到承认他喜欢自己。  
“难道不是吗？你知道你现在扭着腰凑到我面前，一脸要哭的表情在邀请我操你吗？”  
德拉科到底还是个青春期的小男孩，说起荤话来止不住喘粗气。不知道是因为已经到了忍耐的极限迫不及待地想要给这场低俗的原始欲望的现场表演拉开序幕，还是其实看到这个烦人的大名人哈利波特发情的样子本人也完全把持不住。他把小猫咪揪着他的领子骂的一声“混蛋”当成许可，衣物滑落的声音是背景乐，优雅的手指移向下方，对着已经等得不耐烦的狭窄穴口发起攻势。哈利开始只是咬着嘴唇，可惜随着手指的逐渐深入，受不住力道的唇部皮肤显出了血色，马尔福及时地发现了这一情况让哈利转去咬自己的肩膀。  
“嘶……疤头，你下口可真狠。”  
伸进两个关节左右的时候，波特几乎发出了尖叫一般的喊声，接着又狠狠地给马尔福来了一口。在这片刻中他快速地掏出事先准备好的润滑，略凉的体感让哈利轻微地颤了一下，但在所谓的润滑上了上半身之后变成带有恐惧的战栗。  
“那是什么？奶油？！Draco！你想干什么？！”  
言语能在性爱中起到调节和刺激，但是欲火中烧的关头上多话未免显得聒噪，所以德拉科沉默不语地继续往哈利身上抹满奶油，同时为了防止他激烈的抵抗挺腰让性器代替手指直接操进了后穴。这一下进入对于还未充分扩张的生涩甬道过于粗暴，却成功地让哈利变得软绵绵。想要在作恶的小马尔福的背上拉两道抓痕的波特没有力气，只能堪堪将手垂在他背后，看起来像个无力的搂抱。  
“……出去…拔出去……唔……”  
娇声怒骂始终是起到反效果的最快捷径，他永远不懂年轻气盛的情人是无法被阻止的，所有拒绝听起来都像是掩饰，而所有掩饰都只会欲盖弥彰。波特只有臀部上的肉多一些，天生就生得色情的身材让人难免觊觎。绝佳的手感让德拉科忍不住挥手拍打上去，惹得波特惊叫。早就不是被打屁股的年纪的格兰芬多小狮子对于被床伴如此触碰显得羞愤不已，由于之前被疼痛刷回来了点理智，他开始使劲地推开压在他身上作恶的马尔福。虽然两人打起架来力气是不相上下，不过在这种尴尬的局面下——比如某一方的屁股里还插着对手的阴茎——被打的人似乎是不痛不痒，反而更用力地将身体倾过来，连带着底下的那根东西进入得更深。  
“该死的……啊！”  
因剧烈运动而升高的体温让奶油开始融化，沾满了白色奶油的哈利闻起来就像甜腻腻的蛋糕，两颗充血的乳头在暖光下恰似点缀在甜品上的水果——樱桃一般。行动比思考快一步，德拉科轻轻伸出舌头舔舐起这块品相极佳的小点心，他知道乳头是他的敏感点，所以卖力地用舌尖舔弄可怜的两个小凸起。  
“呜…D…Dra……”  
从胸部一路辗转到侧腰，救世主支离破碎的喘息和呻吟开始失去频率。又一次被冲动占过上风的“小蛋糕”开始主动将身体送倒品尝者嘴边。不满于正含着的性器过分安静，甚至开始小幅度地在约架对象的阴茎上操起自己来。  
“啪”  
马尔福又在那丰满的臀上来了一巴掌，在黑夜的寂静里发出一声脆响，  
“不许动。”  
不知道是不是已经失去理智的哈利带着疑惑呆呆地望向他的眼睛，德拉科的金发和锋利俊朗的轮廓即使是在不够清晰的视野里也有足够的存在感，锻炼得匀称的肌肉覆着一层薄汗，朦胧的水汽对比出优美的身体曲线，他的五官英气十足，而他的眼睛——他的眼中只有自己。举世皆名的救世主动情地吻上他黑名单最出名的第一位，如果称床事之前的亲吻是调情，之后的亲吻是温存，那么这个在云翻雨覆间长达二十秒的唇舌相接可以说是直白到不行的邀请。  
“Draco…操我。”  
他每次都能用这招——用他低沉沙哑的讨论正经事一样的性感声线下达淫荡的命令，来让恋人不得不服从——那嗓音直接挑断了德拉科最后赖以自控的神经，一边大幅度地抽出又狠狠地插入，他将哈利整个抱起。  
“就是你哭着求我也不会停下的。”  
整个人悬在半空并不好受，生怕掉下去的小狮子变回了手足无措的猫，唯一的支撑只有德拉科的肩膀，和——那根在他身体里翻捣的灼人的阴茎。进入的深度是以前从未有过的新境界，灭顶的快感带来的恐惧让他奋力地去攀德拉科的肩试图借力远离可怕的似乎要将他捅穿的肉棒，而每一次都被德拉科残忍地抓住腰按回去接受他作为撩拨一个斯莱特林的惩罚。德拉科马尔福这个可恶的家伙以让他感到疼的力道捏住他的下巴，迫使他低下头去。  
“波特，好好看看我是怎么操你的。看看你的这张小嘴多么想要我！”  
“哈啊…Malfoy……你这个……自大狂…啊啊…慢……慢一点…！”  
正忘情地享受性爱的美妙的狮子抵着恋人的身体大口喘着气，突然敏感地被木制楼梯上的脚步声吓到毛发悚立。他疯狂地用眼神示意身上的人停下动作，殊不知自己吊起眼睛瞪人的样子有多么煽动。偏偏在不知哪个德思礼靠近壁橱门的时候开始抽插起来，哈利控制不住地喊出来，立地想给自己来个噤声咒。  
“这波干完一定收拾他。”他气愤地想。  
“Harry，你叫床真的很好听。”斯莱特林轻轻地调笑他。  
梅林啊，他可不可以让这一切都变成梦？或许遗忘魔咒可以批发？  
害怕被发现的紧张让后穴收缩得更加厉害，压抑到几乎不可闻的呻吟让他无处发泄的渴望化为动作，随着被进入的动作扬起头，将致命的弱点都暴露在敌人面前。德拉科知道他快撑不住，啃咬着哈利的脖子诱骗他射出来。  
“停下……快停……呜……有人啊！”  
门锁转动的声音吓得哈利全身一僵，死死地抱紧了罪魁祸首在心里默念梅林在上保佑不要被姨夫一家发现他居然和一个男人在碗柜里交媾。德拉科却微微勾起嘴角，在关键时刻挺进了一下，哈利几乎把整个头都埋进了他温暖或者说是燥热的臂弯里。  
门锁转了两圈，却像缺失了某个零件般卡死了，听着脚步声逐渐远去，哈利还是不肯抬起头来看他一眼。  
“……混蛋…你用了防护咒吧……”  
“就算是被发现了，我也会让他忘记的。”  
“你就不怕被魔法部警告吗？”  
“嗯……这个嘛…你觉得他们会想要我交代些什么呢？说说我是怎么在一个麻瓜家的碗柜里操你的吗？”  
“闭嘴！Malfoy！”  
愠怒的口气和含着泪水的眼睛太不相符，他在临近高潮的边缘更能感受到德拉科的阴茎是多么尺寸惊人。巨大的家伙正想要破开他最后的防线，让哈利波特仅仅是被干就吐出精液来。他想去抚摸自己的手却腾不出空，被狭小的空间和强力的手臂限制住了动作，他惊恐地觉得自己就要像女人一样被德拉科马尔福操射。  
“爽吗？波特。”  
天杀的他居然还问这种问题，哈利波特当然不会愿意回答。  
“…啊……嗯…”  
“回答我。”  
该死的！他几乎要开骂了，这该死的家伙居然掐住他正在不断吐出透明液体的前端，并且还不停地在敏感的头部打着旋摩擦，无法克制的即将射精的感觉被硬生生卡住，生理性难受地逼出哈利更多眼泪。  
“……舒服……嗯……”声音细若蚊咛。  
“我听不清。”  
他感觉自己咬到了舌头，“……舒服！该死的…我就是喜欢被你干…快点…把手拿开！”  
高潮中的波特就像是在小声啜泣，腰软软地塌下去，再度变得通红的身体让德拉科忍不住在心里惦记这块人形小蛋糕的美味。敏感的小穴在抽动时被侵入的精液烫了个措不及防，“别射在里面啊！”的抱怨显得更有诱惑力，泪水和口水把哈利脸上弄得淫靡极了，抬眼间的责怪是让人心脏停跳的美丽。  
他哪里架得住德拉科像只金毛犬一样又舔又蹭，“可以再来一次吗？”  
啊啊啊啊啊不要用那种无辜的邪恶眼神盯着我！“不行！唔……等等…去楼上！”

第二天因为腰痛而只能躺在床上休息的哈利波特在床板上用美工刀刻下他的黑名单。

救世主今天也想要把德拉科马尔福大卸八块呢♡


End file.
